


Fantasy

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [9]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Le festival des Lumières était de loin l'une des fêtes les plus colorées qu'Hiccup avait pu voir. Il se retourna en voyant son compagnon intangible.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Le festival des Lumières était de loin l'une des fêtes les plus colorées qu'Hiccup avait pu voir. Il avait été invité au royaume de Corona, pour la naissance de la fille de la princesse Raiponce et du prince Eugène ; ainsi que d'autres clan. Il fit notamment la connaissance de Merida, héritière au trône d’Écosse, d'Elsa et Anna, héritières du trône d'Arendelle, il revit également Raiponce et son époux, qu'il avait rencontré lors d'un de ses nombreux voyages diplomatique avec Krokmou.   
Les festivités avaient duré la journée entière, et le soir venu, des milliers de lanternes avaient été envoyés dans le ciel et Hiccup avait observé ce spectacle magique avec Krokmou depuis le balcon royal, parmi la plupart des autres invités. Il avait vu de nombreuses choses pendant ses voyages, comme des dragons de toutes tailles, de toutes formes, de toutes les couleurs. Il avait vu des endroits plus mystérieux, plus dangereux, plus exotiques les uns que les autres. Mais les milliers de lanternes qui montaient lentement au ciel, éclairant le royaume de leur lueur s'éloignant, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Et depuis le dos de Krokmou, il observait ça avec fascination.   
-C'est pas magnifique, mon grand ? On en a vu des choses, mais ça…   
Le dragon poussa un bruit enjoué.  
-C'est sûr…   
-C'est vrai que c'est pas mal…  
Hiccup se retourna en voyant son compagnon intangible. Jack regardait le spectacle, son bâton éternellement à la main. Puis il se tourna vers lui et mit un doigt sur sa bouche. Il lui fit signe de le suivre dans un endroit un peu moins peuplé. Si les gens acceptaient son dragon, quand il racontait qu'il voyait un esprit que personne d'autres pouvait voir, ça passait un peu moins. Alors il s'éloigna un petit peu et suivit son ami.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je t'ai suivi, c'te question.  
-Mais… 'Fin, la période de neige n'est pas fini sur Berk…  
-Ouais, enfin… C'est moins drôle de faire neiger quand tu n'es pas là…  
-Je t'ai manqué ? Fit Hiccup en rigolant.  
-Nan, nan, j'dirais pas ça mais… 'Fin… C'est plus drôle quand t'es là, quoi…   
-Ouais, dis ça comme tu veux, mais je t'ai manqué…  
-La ferme…   
Hiccup sourit et se tourna vers les lumières. Il s'appuya sur le balcon et Jack posa sa tete contre son épaule. Et si Hiccup ne pouvait pas le serrer dans ses bras, de peur de passer pour un fou devant des dizaines de chefs de clans différents, il tint sa main contre la sienne et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Ensemble, ils regardèrent les lanternes s'élever dans la nuit.


End file.
